The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector.
Coaxial cable connectors arranged to tap a coaxial cable are well known. The most commonly used such connector has a body along a surface of which a channel extends for receiving the cable. Metal contacts having one or more upstanding prongs are seated in the channel and have elongate contact posts which extend through the body to the exterior. A bore extends through the body and communicates with the channel. In use, the coaxial cable is received in the channel and a clamping assembly is then slid on to the body. This clamping assembly comprises a channel member arranged to be slid on to the body and in which channel member a pressure block is held. A screw in the channel member can be tightened to apply the pressure block down on to the coaxial cable such that it is pushed into the channel and into contact with the prongs of the contacts. The prongs thereby pierce the outer insulation of the coaxial cable and come into contact with the outer conductive braiding. With the cable held captive between the body and the pressure block, a drilling tool is inserted through the bore into the body to make a hole in the cable through to its central core. The tool is then removed and a "beesting" connector in the form of an insulated probe is inserted in the bore to make contact with the core of the cable.
Such coaxial cable connectors are in widespread use and are generally satisfactory. However, there can be difficulties in ensuring good connection of the prongs of the contacts with the braiding of the cable because of a tendency for the pressure applied by the cable to the prongs to deform them rather than push them to pierce the cable. In addition, the amount of pressure applied to the cable by way of the pressure block is variable and this means that the exact location of the core of the cable in its channel is not predetermined. Because of this, the insulated probe may not be reliably connected to the core of the cable.